Roll with It (Oasis song)
}} }} "Roll with It" is a song by English rock band Oasis, written by lead guitarist Noel Gallagher about a man who tires of the pressures of life in the city and retreats to the country. It was released on 14 August 1995 as the second single (the lead single) from their second album (What's the Story) Morning Glory?, reaching #2 on the UK Singles Chart. 'Battle' with Blur "Roll with It" received a great deal of attention when Food Records, the label of Britpop rivals Blur, moved the original release date of the single "Country House" to clash with it, sparking what came to be known as "The Battle of Britpop" . The British media had already reported an intense rivalry between the two bands and this clash of releases was seen as a battle for the number one spot. The media sensation was spurred on by verbal attacks from the respective camps (in particular Noel and Liam Gallagher, Damon Albarn and Alex James), that extended beyond the music industry to the point where the two bands were regularly mentioned on the evening news . In particular, public imagination was sparked by the contrast between the gritty, working class Oasis and the artsy, middle class Blur. In the end, Blur's "Country House" single sold 274,000 copies to Oasis' 216,000 copies of "Roll with It". The singles charted at number 1 and number 2 respectively. ''Top of the Pops'' performance When Oasis played "Roll with It" on British chart show Top of the Pops they were required to mime the song, and in doing so the Gallagher brothers switched roles with Liam pretending to play guitar and Noel pretending to sing (equipped with Liam's tambourine). Marketing The single artwork features a photograph of the band on the beach at Weston-super-Mare. Many potential locations were examined along the Somerset and Avon coastline (Oasis were playing Glastonbury that weekend, so a beach within striking distance of the festival site had to be found). In the background is the Grand Pier which burnt down in July 2008. This has made the original vinyl artwork (particularly the 12" single) highly collectible. Oasis had been following in the footsteps of their idols The Beatles, who were photographed on the beach wearing Victorian bathing costumes in 1963. Themes The song is like several other Oasis songs, such as "Supersonic", in that it preaches the importance of being yourself. Uses Recently the song has made it back into Oasis' live set-list, being played on their 2009 stadium tour. When Manchester City won the FA Cup final in 2011, "Roll With It" was played through the PA of Wembley Stadium. It has since been played at the end of most of the home games at the Etihad Stadium. The song was used by Team England (Phil Taylor and Adrian Lewis) as their walk-on music at the 2012 PDC World Cup of Darts. The melody for this song also appears in part in The Lemonheads' song "Purple Parallelogram", which was co-written between Gallagher and Evan Dando . The song's chorus is frequently played as background music for the Fox Sports English Premier League adverts in Australia. "Roll With It" is regularly played after matches at Celtic Park. Track listing *CD CRESCD 212 #"Roll with It" - 4:00 #"It's Better People" - 3:59 #"Rockin' Chair" - 4:36 #"Live Forever" (Live at Glastonbury '95) - 4:40 * "Live Forever" was recorded live at the Glastonbury Festival on 23 June 1995. *7" CRE 212 #"Roll with It" - 4:00 #"It's Better People" - 3:59 *12" CRE 212T #"Roll with It" - 4:00 #"It's Better People" - 3:59 #"Rockin' Chair" - 4:36 *Cassette CRECS 212 #"Roll with It" - 4:00 #"It's Better People" - 3:59 *Australian CD HES 662325-5 #"Roll with It" #"Talk Tonight" #"Acquiesce" #"Headshrinker" * "Headshrinker" was a B-side of the band's previous UK single "Some Might Say" and was one of the last tracks to feature original Oasis drummer Tony McCarroll. Personnel *Liam Gallagher – lead vocals *Noel Gallagher – lead guitar, backing vocals *Paul McGuigan – bass *Paul Arthurs – rhythm guitar *Alan White – drums Charts References External links * Category:1995 singles Category:Oasis (band) songs Category:Creation Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Noel Gallagher Category:Songs written by Noel Gallagher